Best Birthday Present Ever
by dcgirl91
Summary: It's Elisa birthday and everyone decided to throw a surprise party for her. Goliath wants to make sure that tonight is the best she ever had. But there is one little problem, Goliath is sick with a cold but denies the fact that he's sick. Could he control his sneezes and make sure Elisa has the best birthday ever? Read and find out.


Best Birthday Present Ever

 **I got this idea from the song "Making today a perfect day for you" from Frozen Fever. I don't own anything. Please fill free to comment and review.**

Tonight was a very special night for the Manhattan clan. Everyone was excited. This night couldn't come any sooner. For you see, today was Elisa's birthday. A couple of weeks ago Matt came up to the clock tower and told them that Elisa birthday was coming up and he asked them what they should do for her birthday. Brooklyn was the one who suggested throwing a surprise birthday party at the clock tower. Everyone thought it was a great idea especially Goliath. Goliath and Elisa have been getting closer ever since their Avalon journey. His feelings towards Elisa were growing more and more every day. For some time now, Goliath wanted to show Elisa how much he cares for her and how important she is in their life. What better way to show her by making sure her birthday is one she'll never forget. For weeks they planned out how everything was going to go. Broadway and Angela were going to work on the birthday cake. Goliath suggested a chocolate cake since it was Elisa's favorite. Lex was going down to the labyrinth and invite Talon and Maggie to the party. Brooklyn and Hudson were in charge of the decorations, which Matt was going to pick up along with the gifts they each pick out. All except Goliath's gift, he wanted to give her gift in privately. After all, his job was to make sure to keep Elisa busy until everything was set. He was going to take Elisa to different places in the city, gliding her around until everything was set.

But there was something wrong with Goliath tonight. When he woke up from his stone sleep, he didn't feel alright. He felt tired, which didn't make sense to him at all. 'I just had woken up from stone sleep, so why am I so tired.' But that's not the only thing that was bothering him. He also had a small headache, his face look pale and his nose was stuffy and runny. 'Am I sick? No it can't be gargoyles don't get sick.' He just shook it off, tonight was all about Elisa and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect just for her. Lex had already left to go meet with Talon and Maggie. Everyone else was inside waiting for Matt to come and bring their supplies so they can get the clock tower ready.

"Oh I hope Matt comes soon." Angela said

"I know I can't wait to see Elisa's face when we surprise her with this party." Broadway said

"Yes, Elisa will be most…*achoo**achoo**achoo**Sniff* most pleased." Goliath said nasally. Everyone was looking at him.

"Father, are you alright?" Angela asked

"*Sniff**Sniff* Yes, I am fine *cough**cough*." He said

"Lad, you do look a little pale." Hudson said

"Yeah, you sure you're fine, because you sound like your sick." Brooklyn said.

"No, no I'm fine. Beside gargoyles do not get sick." Goliath assured them. Everyone wasn't convinced. They were going to ask more questions but interrupted by someone calling out to them.

"Hey guys! Can you give me a hand here?" Matt said as he walked up the stairs carrying several bags.

"Here Matt let me help you." Broadway grabbed some of the bags.

"Thanks, I thought my arms were going to fall off any second." Matt said as they walked towards the table. "Alright guys I got everyone we need for the party. The decorations are in these bags and the cake mix, frosting, and candles are in this bag. And last but not least the gifts are in these bags."

"Awesome thanks again Matt for getting everything." Brooklyn said.

"Yes, Matt we…*cough*cough*cough* we couldn't have done any of this without your help.*achoo*sniff* Goliath said. Angela went up to her father and gave him a handkerchief to blow his nose. "Thank you, my daughter." He blew his nose and it help a little to breath.

"Umm…Goliath you ok? You sound like you have a cold." Matt said

He shook his head but regretted doing that. It made his head hurt, "No I am fine, don't worry."

Matt shrugged it off. "Ok…well why don't we get started on getting the party ready."

"Yes, come lad let's start decorating the tower." Hudson said. Brooklyn followed Hudson to the table and started decorating the tower.

"Come on Broadway, let's go and make the cake." Angela happily grabbed his talon and headed towards the small kitchen they have and began to make the cake. Matt smiled at those two, 'So much like Elisa and Goliath.' He thought.

Matt turned his attention to Goliath, "Alright Goliath, I still need to wrap up the presents." Matt walked up to the table and grabbed the last bag that was there and the communicator, "Why don't you head towards Elisa's apartment. I'm sure she will love to see you and the special gift you got her." Matt smirked when he said that last part. Matt knew Goliath was going to make her a special gift. "Once we're done here, I'll give you a call. You don't have to answer I'll just tell you that we're ready and to bring her over."

Goliath gladly took the communicator, "Sounds like a…*achoo**achoo**cough* a great idea."

Matt had a concern look on his face, "Hey are you sure you're ok. I mean I could get one of the other to pick up Elisa."

"No, no Matt I'm fine really. Beside I really want to see Elisa and give her my gift privately" Goliath said. He patted Matt on his shoulder and headed outside. Matt wasn't convince but he knew that Goliath could handle himself, beside nothing in the world could stop him from seeing Elisa, not even a cold.

Meanwhile Elisa just got home from her parents house. Her parents took her to a late lunch for her birthday, like they always do every year. Though this year was different since Derek wasn't there to join them. Just thinking about her brother made her sad. He'll never have the same life again ever since Xanatos and Sevarius turn him into a mutant name Talon. Although his life as well as many others was turned upside down, he made the best of the situation. He became the leader to the mutants and protects them and the homeless people who live them in the labyrinth. It also help that Maggie was there to support him. That alone made her smile again. The relationship between Maggie and her brother is something she wished she could have with Goliath. During their time together on the skiff her feelings towards Goliath grew stronger and stronger. Even when they returned home her feelings grew more and more. She sighed, 'There was no denying it; I'm falling in love with you Big Guy.' She sat down on her couch and was about to turn on the TV when suddenly she saw a shadow outside her window. She smiled knowing who it was.

Goliath landed on her rooftop. While gliding towards her apartment, he kept sneezing and coughing. He tried not to but he couldn't help it. 'I have to keep my sneezing and coughing at bay. I don't want to ruin Elisa's special day.' He thought as he entered her apartment.

"Hey there Big Guy." Elisa said with a smile on her face.

"Hello Elisa, I…I have something for you." Goliath slowly walked up to her. "Close your eyes." Elisa raised her eyebrow. "Trust me." She did as she was told. Goliath had a small box in his talon. He opened the box and took out a heart-shape lavender necklace that he made from the piece of stone from his stone sleep. He walked behind her put the necklace on her. "Ok, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and looked down. She couldn't believe what she was wearing, "Oh Goliath…it's beautiful." The necklace was something she never seen before. She loved it, especially the color.

"There's…there's something written in the back." Goliath shyly said.

Elisa turned the heart around, "To my angel of the night. You'll forever be in my heart. Love Goliath." Tears began to fall as she read the description. "Oh Goliath."

"Happy Birthday Elisa." He said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and he wiped away her tears.

Elisa blushed when he kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks Big Guy. But you didn't have to get me anything."

"But I wanted to my Elisa, I…*Achoo*Achoo*Achoo* Sniff*. Sorry about that Elisa." Goliath said nasally.

"Goliath are you ok?" she said

Goliath sniffed a few times, "Yes, I am fine. Don't worry about me. Today is your day my Elisa." Goliath extended his talon, "Come with me Elisa, as your birthday date, I'm here to help you celebrate your special day *achoo*."

Elisa gladly took his talon, "Big Guy, I'm thinking you might have a cold." Elisa said with some concern.

"I don't get colds, besides gargoyles don't get sick. Come there are many things we must do." He said as he led her outside towards the rooftop. Once outside he gently picks her up and jumped off the rooftop.

Goliath took Elisa everywhere throughout the city. Gliding around Elisa couldn't help noticed how awful he looked. His nose was runny, and he was trying so hard not to sneeze and cough. A few times he had to land a catch his breath and that's when he sneezed a lot or coughed. But what really got her concerned is that Goliath felt warm. When they landed again he sneezed really loud.

"Goliath, I'm really concern for you. Maybe we should go back home and let you rest." Elisa said

He shook his head, "No, I'm alright. Nothing is going to get into my way of making your birthday special *achoo*. Now come on we still have more gliding to do."

"Goliath, maybe we should slow down. You don't look too good." She was started to get worried. She took him to the nearest wall and gently sat him down. She kneed in front of him and lifted her hand up to his forehead. "Goliath, look at you, you have a fever, your burning up." She couldn't believe how hot he felt. "Alright big guy, you can't go on like this. You're going to make yourself worst. Why don't we put this day on hold. Come on, admit it."

Goliath sighed, "Ok, I have a cold." Goliath lowered his head down in disappointment. "I'm so sorry Elisa. I wanted to make your birthday really special but I ruined it."

She couldn't help but smile, 'Oh Goliath you and your big heart.' She took her hand and lifted his face up, "Goliath, you didn't ruin anything. Why don't we stay here for a bit so you can rest."

He nodded, "Ok" Elisa sat next to him and lend against him. She put her head on his shoulders. He smiled when she did that. They sat there in silence seeing the stars in the night sky.

Back at the clock tower everyone was working hard, making sure that everything was perfect. Lex arrived with Talon and Maggie with gifts at hand. The cake was decorated with big letters saying happy birthday Elisa in pink frosting. The tower was decorated with lots of colorful balloons, steamers, a big banner that spelled out Elisa in glitter, and the gifts all wrapped up in the table.

"Wow this place looks great guys." Maggie said

"Yeah, I think Elisa is going to love this." Talon said

"Alright guys, I think we're ready. I'm gonna call Goliath now and tell him we're ready for Elisa." Matt took his communicator out and called Goliath.

Goliath and Elisa were enjoying the night sky when Goliath got the call.

"Hey Goliath, we're all done here. You can bring Elisa over." Matt said. Goliath smiled knowing that maybe her birthday may not be ruined after all. Slowly he got up and brought Elisa up with him.

"Everything alright." Elisa asked

"Oh yes, I just think that we'll be comfortable at the clock tower." Goliath hoped that Elisa wouldn't question it.

"Oh ok then, let's go. The sooner we get home the better for you to rest on the couch." Goliath picked her up and glided back home.

Lex was looking outside waiting for a sign of Goliath and Elisa. Looking around he finally spotted them gliding closer and closer towards the clock tower. "Hey they're coming." He said as he ran back inside.

"Alright everyone let's hide. Lex hit the lights." Matt said. Lex turned out the lights as they all hid, waiting for them to come in.

Goliath got to the clock tower rather quickly. When they landed Elisa hopped off and took his talon. "Come on; let's put you on the couch while I make some tea." When they get inside the tower she was surprise to see how dark it was. "Why is it so dark here?" Just then someone turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELISA!" Everyone yelled

"Wow!" "Wow" Both Elisa and Goliath were surprise to see how amazing everything turned out. Elisa couldn't believe what she was seeing. "You guys this is amazing. You didn't have to do this." She said as she and Goliath walked in.

"We wanted to do this Elisa; you're part of our clan, our family." Brooklyn said

"Yeah, we all love you Elisa and we want your day to be special." Angela said as she gave her a hug. Elisa had tears in her eyes and she gladly returned the hug. "Thank you" She pulled away, "Thank you everyone. You guys truly made my birthday special."

"It's nice to see you happy Elisa." Someone said behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"Derek!" She ran to him and elope him in a big hug.

"What did you think I was going to miss your birthday party." Talon said happily returning the hug

"I'm glad you're here, you too Maggie. Thank you for coming." She said

"No problem Elisa, We wouldn't miss it." Maggie said.

Broadway walked up with the birthday cake at hand. "Ok Elisa time to make a wish and blow out the candles."

"Yes Elisa time to make your wish *achoo*achoo*achoo*." Goliath said

"Oh no you don't Big Guy; you're going to sit on the couch and rest." She said as she led him to the couch. "Now just rest for a bit ok." He tried to argue but he yawned from exhaustion. "Ok" Slowly he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

The party continued on as they sang happy birthday, ate cake and opened gifts. She loved the gifts that she received from everyone. She received baked goods from Broadway, a beautiful scarf from Hudson, a bracelet from Lex, earrings from Angela, a book from her favorite author from Brooklyn, a blouse from Maggie, a hat from Talon, and Wonder Woman t-shirt from Matt. She was so grateful for the gifts she got. She couldn't believe the love that surrounded her. She was truly blessed and wouldn't change this for anything. Afterwards everyone decided to go for a glided. They asked Elisa if she wanted to come but decided to stay behind in case he woke up. They understood and they left leaving her and Goliath alone. Elisa decided to make some instant soup and tea for him. As she was making the soup Goliath began to awaken.

"Oh you're awake. Did you sleep ok?" Elisa said as brought him a cup of tea with honey.

"Yes, I slept very well, thank you." He said as his took the tea and took a sip. Then he looked around and saw no one is here, "Where is everyone?"

"Oh they decided to go for a glide around the city. I stayed behind to take care of you." Elisa went back to the kitchen, got a bowl and poured soup in it. She walked back and sat next to him. She took a spoon full of soup in her hand, "Alright open up."

"Elisa I can do that myself, you don't have to." He said

She smiled, "I know I don't have to but I want to, now open up." Goliath did as he was told and eat the soup. It really did hit the spot.

Elisa's smile grew bigger, seeing Goliath enjoying the soup, "Best birthday present ever."

"Which one?" He asked

"You letting me take care of you." She lends in and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. They both blushed when she did that. "I just wanted to show you how grateful I am for everything you and the guys did for me. I really appreciate it a lot. I'm glad that you guys came into my life."

"Elisa, you're a part of our clan. If anything we are grateful to you for coming into our lives. We would be lost with you. You are the angel that was sent to us, to guide us to the path we have chosen and helped us through the hardest of time." He then lend in gave her a kiss on her lips, this one lasting longer than the first. They slowly pulled away and smiled at each other. "I wanted to show you my appreciation *Achoo*" They laughed after he sneezed. She stayed with him throughout the night, taking care of him. She was right after all; taking care of him was the best birthday present ever, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
